


Breaking and Entering

by Kateera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Sappy, it refused, its too cute and i tried to stop it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: Will always knew that living with Hannibal wouldn't be easy, but he's done tiptoeing around what they both want. *hums Break on Through to the Other Side*





	Breaking and Entering

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you to [Llewcie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Llewcie/pseuds/Llewcie) for being an amazing beta! Any mistakes are my own and Will and Hannibal WANTED to be this sappy so... I'm not taking all the responsibility for this tooth-rotting sweetness.  
> Thank you for reading and please feed the anxious writer with comments and kudos!

“You are gaining back your natural stride.”  
  
Catching himself before he could fall off the treadmill, Will glared at Hannibal’s reflection in the mirror and tried to steady his breathing. The gym should have been safe, a place Hannibal wouldn’t venture while Will went about his daily workout, but now even that unspoken request for privacy was broken and Hannibal stood watching him run in place. Will had picked up on the pattern quickly, the flimsy reasons why Hannibal needed to be in the library with him, the study, the kitchen, the garden, all adding up to a growing anxiety from Hannibal that Will would vanish while he wasn’t looking. Will wanted to calm him, remind him that since their fall from the cliff, he saw clearly where he belonged and in fact where he had always belonged. Will wanted to reach out and give Hannibal something tangible to hang on to but at the slightest touch from Will, he would excuse himself and disappear into his room. Will saw the pattern and he knew how to break it, but his own anxiety and doubt stayed his hand and now three months had passed with this dance still playing around them. Will hated dancing.  
  
“You shouldn’t startle a man on a treadmill, Hannibal. I could have fallen and scraped up my oh-so-pretty face.”  
  
Hannibal frowned at Will’s comment. “Self-deprecating humor doesn’t suit you Will.”  
  
He shrugged and slowed the treadmill to a walk. The contraption left his knees aching; apparently the human body had something against falling off cliffs without proper protection, and he would much rather be running outside but his instincts told him Hannibal would suffer greatly if he tried to do so;  it felt cruel in a unwelcome way. Cruelty between them needed intimacy, a chance to be seen, not flung across his shoulder on his way out the door. Stopping the treadmill completely, Will moved to the mat in the corner to stretch. Hannibal’s eyes stayed on him as he bent and flexed his way through the doctor prescribed exercises, the warm feeling in his chest from Hannibal’s presence spreading to his extremities under the scrutiny.  
  
“Did you need something?” Will asked, trying to distract his libido from giving away just how much Hannibal affected him.  
  
Hannibal shook his head, saying nothing, and Will reached out to see if he could sense what he felt. Pure heartfelt relief that Will was still in this room, in this house, rocketed through Will’s open mind. He felt eclipsed, his own emotional shadow being overtaken by the strength of Hannibal’s alleviated anxiety. The feeling disappeared, like the sun had moved behind a cloud and Will could see his own reflection once more.  
  
“Hannibal, are you alright?”  
  
A slight frown creased Hannibal’s mouth, the mouth that featured in all of Will's fantasies now, before he turned and walked away. Will sighed and stood, making his way to the shower to sluice off sweat and soak in the hot water. They’d survived betrayal at each other’s hands, incarceration, a dragon, a long drop, a sudden stop, and a storm tossing their little boat among the waves like a child’s toy. All these interactions should have been the end of who they were to each other, but now months of tense civility threatened to kill what even an act of God could not.   
  
“Enough,” Will stated to the empty space around him and a weight lifted from his shoulders, relief from at last making a choice.  
  
Throwing his clothes on, Will headed straight for the study where he found the door locked and the sound of classical music playing, something moody and violent. He debated leaving the fight for later, letting his temper calm down to talk rationally with Hannibal and come together in civil discourse. The debate lasted approximately 2 seconds before he banged on the study door like the house was on fire. Hannibal flung the door open, looking as if he expected Agent Crawford on the other side. There was a moment where Hannibal stared at Will and Will stared back at Hannibal and neither quite knew what was happening. Hannibal truly didn’t know and Will momentarily forgot his plan to stare in wonder at the coiled aggression leaking from Hannibal’s psyche. It simmered right at the top but nothing spilled over and Will sighed. He barreled into him, sending them both to the floor, limbs tangled as Will sought to straddle Hannibal’s hips and lock him in place. Hannibal headbutted him and threw him into the wall, standing in a single movement to eye Will with annoyed caution.  
  
“Will. Stop.”  
  
Will came at him again, wrapping his arms around Hannibal’s legs to bring him crashing back down to the floor. This time Will managed to pin his arms above him but Hannibal drove a knee into his belly and flipped them over. With a hand wrapped around Will’s throat, squeezing so hard that he saw stars, Hannibal growled with bared teeth and used his other hand to hold Will’s arms above his head at a shoulder popping angle.   
  
Will smiled up even as he saw edges of black easing into his vision. He closed his eyes and the release of pressure around his throat hurt as he dragged in a breath. Looking up into Hannibal’s wild eyes, Will kept smiling.  
  
“There you are,” Will scratched out from his abused throat, “I’ve missed you.”  
  
Hannibal blinked and Will took advantage of his confusion to slip free of his loosened grip and slide his hands through the silky strands of hair hanging over his forehead. The contact sizzled between them, harsh and hot like the crackle of lightning across a cloud heavy sky. At the first touch, the first spark, Hannibal’s eyes closed with a soft sigh and he leaned into the touch like an attention-starved cat.  
  
“You utterly stubborn man,” Will said, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Hannibal curled forward and Will felt the heat in his chest move lower as Hannibal pressed warm dry lips against his. The kiss started soft, slow and sweet, and Will nibbled at Hannibal’s lower lip before pulling it into his mouth and biting down. The action caused a ripple to spread through Hannibal, as if a thread had snapped and he couldn’t deny his beast anymore. Grabbing a handful of hair, Hannibal pulled Will’s head back, breaking his teeth away from his lip and giving him access to the flushed skin of Will’s neck. Will moaned and whimpered as Hannibal sucked hard with teeth and tongue against his skin, leaving dark purple marks in his wake.   
  
“Hannibal, yes, please.”  
  
Hannibal leaned back, tracing the deep marks with his thumbs in satisfaction, before turning his eyes back to Will. “How do you keep managing to surprise me, Will?”  
  
Will gasped for breath before answering, “I’m brimming with talent. Now kiss me again.”  
  
“Demanding boy,” Hannibal murmured before returning to Will’s gasping mouth and sealing it with his own.   
  
Will’s hands tangled in Hannibal’s hair as they kissed, delighting in the soft texture of the strands through his fingers and using his hold to pull Hannibal closer. Tongue and teeth and lips, sucking and nibbling and licking, Will couldn’t get enough of Hannibal’s lower lip, worrying at the dent from his teeth with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth with a low moan. Hannibal’s hands threaded through Will’s still damp hair, shaking out the curls while his fingertips scraped at his scalp.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Will stared into dark, glazed eyes and his heart felt like it would burst, a dam breaking in his chest as joy and desire flooded through him.   
  
“Will.” Hannibal’s voice sounded breathless, cadence and tone thrown into chaos as Will’s fond eyes turned him inside out.  
  
Wrapping his legs around Hannibal’s waist, Will rolled them over so he could straddle his hips and grinned down at him with laughing eyes. He cursed his fear these past few months, the guilt of pushing them into an unsteady truce through his actions on the cliff, and then denying them what could have repaired their bond.   
  
“I’m sorry Hannibal,” Will said as he tore at his shirt, scattering buttons around the room.  
  
“You should be, I liked that shirt,” Hannibal said but brought his hand to Will’s cheek in recognition of the true apology. “I am sorry as well. Emotions are - “  
  
“Inconvenient, I know,” Will interrupted as he pulled the rest of the shirt from Hannibal’s body. “Which is why I shouldn’t have been so stubborn. I should have jumped - ”  
  
It was Hannibal’s turn to interrupt. “You are born of stubborn Will. No more apologies. I was going to say that emotions are difficult for me to deal with and I regret causing you any discomfort while I processed.”  
  
“No more apologies,” Will repeated. “No regrets now that we’re here.”  
  
He ran his hands through the thatch of hair on Hannibal’s chest, fascinated by the texture as much as by his reaction. Hannibal’s hands gripped Will’s hips and he ground up into the obvious erection above him. Leaning down with his hands still caressing his chest, Will rubbed his face against Hannibal’s cheek and licked a path down to his red, kissable lips. From that moment they abandoned talking for more kissing and touching and every fiber of Will's body never wanted to stop making Hannibal moan beneath him. Watching Hannibal try to calm his breathing gave Will a rush of power and he wriggled in delight on his lap.   
  
"You're intoxicating," Hannibal whispered, his voice ragged from Will's insatiable mouth.  
  
"Why wasn't I kissing you sooner?" Will’s own voice sounded rough and desperate.   
  
"We're notoriously bad at healthy communication," Hannibal offered with a twinkle in his eye.   
  
"I guess that's something we could work on," Will said, his hands now working down from Hannibal's chest to his stomach and back up to his neck, all the skin in front of him deliciously distracting.   
  
Hannibal smiled in delight at Will's focus and drove his erection up against his tented jeans. Yelping in surprise, Will repeated the action and moaned at the rush of need flooding through him.   
  
Hannibal chuckled at his response and Will catalogued the sound as his favorite laugh. "You started this Will; how are you going to finish it?"  
  
With a flash of his teeth, Will lowered his mouth and wrapped his lips around Hannibal's left nipple. Pulling on the pink nub, Will sucked and teased at the flesh while Hannibal grabbed a handful of Will's curls and hissed.   
  
*******  
  
With Will's mouth occupied around his nipples, Hannibal watched his beloved with unguarded adoration. Giving all his attention and love to Will had scared him from his normal confidence, caused anxiety and hesitation when there should have been joy and laughter.  
  
"Thank you," Hannibal murmured, causing him to look up from his task and grin. Giving the nipple in front of him one last lick, Will sat back up and moved down Hannibal's body, pulling his pants down as he went.   
  
"I feel as if you are a little overdressed for this, my Will," Hannibal said, lifting his legs to let Will pull the soft linen trousers off of him. Will didn't deviate from his task and Hannibal felt a spike of love drive its way deeper into his heart.   
  
"I want you naked first," Will explained.  
  
Hannibal couldn't argue with that, mostly because Will now had his hands sliding along his inner thighs just barely grazing the hard length between them. He felt exposed and raw but couldn't stop his thrust up to meet Will's hands. All the doubts he'd harbored as they healed and cohabitated, that Will wouldn't want him physically, that Will would be disgusted by him, that he would have to keep his desire for him carefully hidden, all of it disappeared at the hungry gaze in Will’s eyes seeing Hannibal naked and displayed before him. Being so open would have normally sent Hannibal running for the nearest knife set but Will's own open affection instead sent curls of heat up his chest.  
  
"You're perfect," Will whispered and Hannibal couldn't hold back a sob, finally letting go of his last shred of self control.  
  
His thoughts completely derailed as Will leaned down and wrapped his mouth around Hannibal's tip, sucking at the sensitive skin and whisking his tongue around the gathered precum. Hannibal had known many pleasures in his life, but Will's eager mouth eclipsed all others, blotting out previous dalliances and making them irrelevant. Forcing his hands to be gentle, Hannibal cupped Will's face between his palms and stroked his cheek.  
  
"I won't last long my love," Hannibal said, shaking with the effort to hold back from that sucking heat.  
  
Will gazed up at him and let his eyes fill with amused delight before pushing Hannibal's full length into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks. Feeling his control slip, Hannibal squeezed his eyes closed and let the release flow over him. White light flashed behind his eyes and Will’s name fell from his lips like a prayer, more sobs bubbling to the surface and spilling out in waves of emotion.   
  
*****  
  
Will choked as spurts of cum shot into his mouth but he kept his mouth wrapped around Hannibal’s cock until the orgasm passed. The taste was salty and bitter and Will swallowed fast against his gag reflex. The taste was secondary to the rush of making the other man lose control in such a visceral way.  
  
When Hannibal’s eyes opened again, Will sat up and wiped away what little semen there was on his chin, watching logic return to Hannibal’s brain with a soft smile on his face.  
  
“My love?” Will asked, his voice gentle as he reached up to wipe tear drops from Hannibal's cheeks.  
  
Hannibal didn’t answer, but reached down and dragged Will back up to plant soft kisses along his throat and chin and jaw. Reaching down between them, Hannibal rubbed Will's neglected erection and Will shivered in anticipation. With Hannibal touching him, even through his jeans, he felt lightning strike at every nerve.     
  
"What do you want?" Hannibal asked, keeping his touches light and driving Will to distracting frustration.  
  
Will shook his head and rolled off of Hannibal to lay beside him, dislodging Hannibal's hand to strip out of his constricting jeans. Hannibal followed every movement and Will blushed at the naked desire glowing in his face. Others had told Will he was beautiful, even pretty if they wanted to make him uncomfortable, but the look in Hannibal's eyes said more than compliments ever could. Naked need and want played in his eyes and Will soaked up the attention.  
  
"Bedelia said you could find nourishment at the sight of me," Will said in a breathless rush, "I didn't think she truly knew how literal she was being."  
  
Hannibal rolled until he was face to face with Will and brushed a hand over his naked form. “Bedelia often said things she only knew half the meaning of. I don’t want to talk about her. What do you want?”  
  
“Touch me Hannibal...please.”  
  
The “please” made Hannibal smile and he kissed Will’s red, swollen mouth, sweeping his tongue across the seam before pulling away to watch Will swallow and whine in need. Starting at the elegant curve of his collarbones, Hannibal dragged his fingertips across Will's chest, down his stomach to rest briefly on the sweeping scar of a life long since past, and finally through the thatch of curly hair at his groin. Looking to Will with barely contained hunger, Hannibal followed the path of his hands with his tongue, worshipping at the only alter worthy of his devotion in this world. Cataloging Will’s reactions to each press and drag of mouth against skin, Hannibal lingered on the puckered line of scar tissue across Will’s stomach and traced the length of it with his tongue while Will twitched and moaned under him.   
  
"So gorgeous," Hannibal whispered, sending sparks of passion spinning through Will's nerves.   
  
His lips continued down to place a kiss on the tip of Will's cock and licked at the drop of pre-cum, cleaning the head before continuing down to nip at the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. When he felt Will tremble and reach for his head, Hannibal bit down on the tender flesh before him. Will gasped, clenching his hands into Hannibal's hair and pulling while Hannibal bit harder and blood welled in his mouth.   
  
"Fuck!"  
  
Will twisted the strands of hair in his hand and Hannibal let go with one final suck. He swallowed the blood and looked up to see Will's reaction. Will felt dazed, his whole body trembling as he felt blood ooze down his thigh, but he smiled and ran his hand down the sharp planes of Hannibal's face.   
  
"My love," he said, his voice sure and lovely in the still moment and Hannibal closed his eyes, his face radiating contented bliss.  
  
Moving back up to Will's cock, Hannibal licked and nipped at the tip before swallowing the length down in one movement. Will choked at the sensation and arched as Hannibal sucked him down, his head and his throat humming with pleasure. Watching his cock disappear down Hannibal's throat while blood smeared against his face with each dip, Will couldn't stop his orgasm and he came with Hannibal's name shouted to the ceiling. Hannibal kept sucking and swallowing until Will slumped back to the floor.   
  
Looking up with a devilish grin, Hannibal cocked his eyebrow. "My love?"  
  
"Yes, and you don't need to sound so smug about it."  
  
Climbing back up to look Will in the face, Hannibal widened his grin. "Yes I do."  
  
He leaned down for a kiss and laughed as Will scrunched up his face into a look of disgust.    
  
"I'm not kissing you till you brush your teeth," Will said with a grimace.   
  
"I don't think you taste bad," Hannibal countered and laughed again as Will pushed him off with a groan.   
  
"You don't think anyone tastes bad with the right seasoning." Will smiled even as he stood, the sound of Hannibal's carefree laughter still ringing in his ears.   
  
Hannibal stood as well and wrapped strong arms around him, caging him in and pulling him tight to his chest. "Whereas you, my love, need no seasoning at all."   
  
Will grinned into the thick fur on Hannibal's chest. "You sap."  
  
"Only for you."  
  
Looking up at him, those familiar eyes so full of emotion and warmth, Will reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. Will decided that mixed with Hannibal's mouth, he didn't mind his taste at all. 

 


End file.
